neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon World 4
PlayStation 2 & Xbox | genre = Adventure |series = Digimon series | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox | media = 1 × CD-ROM, Nintendo optical disc | input = Gamepad }} Digimon World 4, known as in Japan, is the second Digimon video game on GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox game consoles, simultaneously. Instead of being a standard role-playing game like the previous Digimon games, Digimon World 4 has hack and slash gameplay and supports up to four players. This game was based on the Digital Monster X-Evolution film. The Nintendo Gamecube version was not released in the PAL Region. Plot The game's protagonists are members of the "D.S.G. (Digital Security Guard)". Based on Digital Monster X-Evolution, it is immediately revealed that a computer virus known as the "X-virus" is spreading quickly and is infecting many Digimon. "The Yamato Server" has disappeared, and a new server known as "The Doom Server" has taken its place. They are sent to the first area of the game named Death Valley to search for Chief Leomon. When it is completed the player finds out that The Doom Server may in fact be The Yamato Server. The player is then sent to destroy the "Doom Dome". This is where the first real boss appears, Apocalymon. The player is then sent to Dry Land to stop the X-Virus spreading and must defeat MaloMyotismon. They are then sent to the Venom Jungle to stop the Dread Note from launching and must then defeat Lucemon. They are then sent to the final area of the game Machine Pit to destroy the final boss Mecha Rogue X. Gameplay Digimon World 4 is an action role-playing game with elements of digital pet games. The game offers a choice of one of four starter Digimon: Dorumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Agumon. Depending on what the player does in the game, the digimon it selects and the level, it may gain a digivolution. In this game the player does not use the digimon powers but instead attacks the enemy by using weapons like swords, guns and axes. Reception | GSpot_NGC = 4.3 out of 10 | GSpot_XBOX = 4.3 out of 10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.1 out of 10 | IGN_NGC = 6.1 out of 10 | IGN_XBOX = 6.1 out of 10 | XPlay_PS2 = | GR_XBOX = 56.2% (5 reviews) | GR_NGC = 54.8% (5 reviews) | GR_PS2 = 51.7% (8 reviews) | MC_NGC = 55% (4 reviews) | MC_XBOX = 54% (5 reviews) | MC_PS2 = 48% (7 reviews) }} Digimon World 4 has received average to poor reviews from critics. It holds an average of 6.1 on IGN, which states "Digimon World 4 had the makings of a decent action role-playing game. Unfortunately, a myriad of issues bring it down. It has a wholly unsatisfying single-player game, made worse by a clunky camera and overly cheap enemies. It's also unbalanced, leaving players without any compatriots out in the cold. Bring in a few friends and things change drastically." The game was also criticized for its similarities to Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, yet "not coming close in terms of narrative, style and game mechanics," and for its drastically different style than the other Digimon World games. References Category:2005 video games Category:Digimon video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox games